


The Power

by dirty_diana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Closed Captions Available, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanvids, the duels are a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: An awakening. (Or two.) A fanvid.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	The Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> for Fanworks 2020. dedicated to sisabet. filling the 90s square at vid_bingo.

The Power  
song by SNAP!  
2m42s  
contains: source-based flickers, rotating shots especially between 00:31 and 00:34, fast cuts especially between 2:34 and 2:36

[download at mega](https://mega.nz/file/oDY0AL5L#vCqrVXbY7y_lcYhjDSkZybfivgISUWK0fNSfUxZk9mU)


End file.
